


Halloween Dorks

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Baby Weight Collection [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (They sleeping though), F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gemlings, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: This started as a drabble of the parents listening to Peridot telling a bad scary story and this happened.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Jasper (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Baby Weight Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess that I was just a nanometer off when I went to hit copy and I, being in a hurry due to a dying phone, didn't notice. I fixed it now. Please enjoy and I apologize for the mistake.

The girls were off to bed after a night of trick-or-treating, but the moms still wanted to have some fun.

The lights were off save for the flashlight Peridot held under her face. "As she slowly opened the creaking chest, she screamed in bloody terror at the sight of...A DIET BOOK!"

The laughs and groans made the green gem pout. 

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I know we're all fat here-"

"I'm just naturally thicc."

"- but that doesn't mean something as silly as a diet is something to be afraid of. Right Amethy-"

The pale gem turned to see her wife being absent from her side. Peridot waved the flashlight over to the kitchen, everyone expecting her to be grabbing some more chips, but she was not there. Amethyst didn't seem to be anywhere. 

Lapis took the flashlight and scanned the rafters. "She's not up there and we would have seen a light if she shapeshifted or went to check on Steven and the kids."

The blue gem brought the light to shine on the large orange gem. "Jasper?"

Bismuth turned to her girlfriend. "Be gay with me babe, is she hiding in your hair."

The quartz violently blushed. "I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't talk like that in front of everyone until I was ready." She sighed. "No, she isn't in my hair. Even shapeshifting wouldn't keep her from hurting my back."

Connie stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "She's probably just messing with us. Let's check the cabinets real quick Lapis."

Pearl stood up, instinctively brushing her rear of non-existent dust, as she lit up her gem. "I'll check the top cabinets. Is She's going to scare anyone, then It'll be me first."

The trio looked through the cabinets as Bismuth scratched her head. "We could just turn the lights on ya know."

Peridot groaned. "But then we'd have to listen to her complain about ruining her jo-"

The green gem suddenly went quiet. Lapis whipped around with the flashlight so all could see that now there were three gems missing as the usually quite Garnet had made no noise since defending her figure.

"Dove?! This isn't funny! Come out right now or I swear that I'll eat all of your peanut butter cups."

Nothing. 

The lights were flipped on and the remaining gems and Connie looked for any sign of a struggle to no avail. 

The human of the group started to pull her hair. "What kind of prank is this? I'm checking on Steven. He's probably in on it."

He wasn't. He and the kids were all sleeping in a pile in the middle of AJ's room with the exception of Rosey, Wisp and Persephone whom slept in cribs. Lapis instinctively took a picture of Percy cuddled next to AJ before the group split up to check the rest of the temple and house.

Lapis and Pearl looked thoroughly, arguing over whose wife came up with this idea just to hide their concern. Bismuth, Jasper and Connie remained quiet while they trudged through tunnels. Both parties eventually returned to the entrance with no clues.

Stepping back into the beach house, they more or less expected at least Garnet watching some t.v., but still nothing. 

Suddenly a scream came from below them, startling everyone, Lapis even jumping onto Bismuth's shoulders and Connie behind Pearl. A moment passed and words could be heard.

"Nice job Dot. Now we gotta tell them."

A latch unlocked and the wall at the end of the small hall to the bathroom opened up to reveal a quartet or short gems. 

Ruby was grumbling something while Sapphire gently patted her head with a smile. Amethyst looked annoyed and Peridot looked out right scared.

In the room behind them was a table with cards and poker chips.

Pearl was livid. "You snuck off to play cards?"

"Technically it was Poker P, but someone couldn't keep her excitement down."

Peridot gulped. "I won the pot."

Ruby burst, a bit of smoke rising from her hair. "We don't wager real money!! Why scream over a number?!"

Lapis gave a glare that made Japser hide behind her girlfriend.

"Why keep this a secret in the first place? We're out here panicking and you are just throwing plastic chips back and forth."

Sapphire smiled. "That was my idea. Happy Halloween!"

The four spent the rest of the night behind a baby gate while the rest enjoyed some classic monster movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of Baby Weight projects that I want to wrap up even if it means being late with the Halloween stuff.


End file.
